


And I Can Lend You Broken Parts

by starvingsnout



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, Drinking, Hand Jobs, Humour, M/M, PWP, TMHtour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvingsnout/pseuds/starvingsnout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Take Me Home Tour in Dublin, and Niall and Louis have broken knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Can Lend You Broken Parts

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, this is honestly not in the slightest bit sexy. I just wanted a bro wank scenario for these two back when Louis hurt his knee and it took me a while to finish this. In the end I just wrote what ever came to mind to get it done, haha.

  
It's just all kinds of wrong that Niall's knee decides to flare up only a day after Louis' injury on stage. They're heading back to Dublin that day and he's been eagerly awaiting showing them around the city, the places tourists don't get to see.  
  
"I cannot believe they ditched us like this," Louis says plaintively on his side of the bed, cracking open his third beer of the night. It wouldn't normally be enough to make him maudlin, but this seems to be some sort of Irish super beer. He feels positively abandoned.  
  
"I know right? They should be lining up to shuck our cocks or something," Niall agrees, slurring slightly. It's maybe not something he would say sober, but the slow, incredulous look of horror Louis turns to give him is so worth it. He laughs obnoxiously and slaps Louis on the shoulder. "C'mon, man, don't say you've never thought about it."  
  
"Getting my cock sucked by one of you lads? Can't honestly say I have," Louis starts, mockingly thoughtful, but then- sort of deflates, letting his hand drop heavily back on the bed. "Oh, bugger it. Yeah, I've thought about it. Who d'you reckon would be the best at it?"  
  
Niall attempts to prop himself against the headboard a little better. "Like, out of the three not present? Harry, I think. Just because he's, like, eager to please, ya know? But Zayn'd be better to look at. Lashes and lips and all that."  
  
"Agreed," Louis nods and raises a hand to accept the offered fist bump. "What about Liam, though? Can't really picture him sucking cock at all. Unless it was, like, Jay-Z. There's not much Liam wouldn't do for Jay-Z."  
  
"I reckon he'd do it for Zayn, too. And you. Not me, though. He still thinks I'm like his baby brother or something. Doesn't wanna think of me having sex, at all. It's pretty annoying, actually, sometimes."  
  
"Aww, Niall, for what's it's worth, I think you're a healthy, grown lad, and I approve of all your natural urges," Louis says solemnly and reaches blindly for Niall's knee. Then he remembers it's the hurt one closest to him and goes for the other one, except that he doesn't quite make it and ends up patting Niall's crotch instead. He decides to play it cool and withdraws his hand, fumbling for his beer.  
  
"You just patted my cock, man."  
  
"I know. I feel like it was rather approriate in the situation, actually."  
  
"Wanna pat it some more? Beer always makes me really horny. If you're not gonna, I'll put some porn on, but you're gonna have to leave 'coz I'd rather you didn't know what I wank to."  
  
Louis blinks. "So it's wank Niall or bust."  
  
"Yeah, pretty much."  
  
Louis doesn't move and Niall seems to interpret this as acquiescence since he starts wriggling out of his joggers and then his boxer shorts. He pushes both garments on the floor and then snags the beer can out of Louis' slack hold, swigging the rest of his contents down his throat, and throws the empty can after the clothes. "How do ya wanna do this?"  
  
Louis is, in fact, not a hundred percent sure he _wants to do this, but there's just no way he's going to back down, either. "I'm not too picky. As long as I'm not on my knees-"  
  
"Praying!" Niall jumps in and cackles when Louis groans. "Alright, let's see." He hovers over Louis' slack body for a moment and then slings his other leg over him, slumping a little clumsily astride Louis' upper thighs.  
  
"Well then," Louis says, just a little bit out of words. So far he's managed to ignore the fact that the only thing Niall's got left on is his ridiculous excuse of a vest, but it's not really an option now, with Niall's cock right in his line of vision, sporting a semi on Louis' belly. It's a pretty nice cock though, all in all, sturdy and pale, with barely a hair in sight. Louis thinks he might not have been able to handle a hairy cock.  
  
"Shit, should've taken these off first," Niall puffs, trying to tug the waistband of Louis' bottoms down while resting his weight on his good knee. He ends up losing his balance for a moment and his hand takes support in what happens to be Louis' crotch.  
  
"Oh, that's nice," Louis breaths out in surprise and props up his arse as much as he can with Niall slumped on top of him to inch his joggers further down his legs. Niall quickly helps out and they manage to get them almost down to his knees until Niall loses his balance again and his bare bottom lands on Louis' equally bare thighs.  
  
"Good enough," Niall decides and grabs a hold of Louis' cock through his boxers.  
  
"Shit, Niall, warn a guy, will you?" Louis squeaks and hurries to reciprocate by grabbing Niall back. After all, it's only gay if just one of them is getting off.  
  
"Ooh, that's real good," Niall pants as Louis starts briskly tugging at the pale hard flesh, determined to make this as perfunctory and efficient as possible. Unfortunately it seems to be working much too well since Niall soon lets go of Louis' boxers and leans forward on both hands, breathing heavier and heavier. His pale Irish complexion is getting ruddier and ruddier and- fucking hell, why is he looking Louis in the eyes?!  
  
"Niall, you need to be touching me too," Louis tells him firmly.  
  
"Yeah- yeah, just give me a moment," Niall stammers and then goes very still. A second later spurts of white shoot out of his cock, landing all over Louis' chest. "Oh shit, 'm sorry, Louis. I'm no good at holding back when I'm pissed."  
  
Louis sighs and lets go of Niall's now limp cock, contemplating exactly how gay it would be to touch himself with another man's penis sweat on it. "Get off, I'm going to the loo to take care of myself."  
  
"What? No, no, don't." Nialll pushes him back down. "I'll do it. Just lie back down." He rolls down Louis' boxers and wraps his fingers quickly around the erection that pops out. "This always does it for me," he says confidently and begins to rapidly wank the cock up and down, like he's milking a cow.  
  
"Jesus, Niall, slow down! I don't know how you do it in Ireland, but in here-"  
  
"Yeah, sorry, man," Niall apologizes and lets go entirely. Then he backs up on his haunches.  
  
"Woah, woah, don't get hasty, I didn't tell you to stop altogether," Louis tries to backtrack.  
  
But Niall's already coming back and going down, this time with his head instead of his hand. Louis realises his intention too late and can only watch with a mixture of horror and perverse pleasure at the pale Irish cheeks hollowing out as they suck in his cock. It's nice, of course, getting your cock sucked, but it's also the most conflicted Louis' ever felt about receiving one. Niall is, unfortunately, not even all that good at it. He keeps slurping around it like it's a Nando's ice lolly. Still though, Louis' erection doesn't seem to be going anywhere and there's even a nice hot sensation building up at the bottom of his gut, so maybe it's- And oh.  
  
Niall lifts his head, a rare affronted look on his fair features. "You came on my face."  
  
"So sorry man. Honestly didn't mean to."  
  
Niall frowns at him for few more seconds and then cracks a grin. "Doesn't matter. Too drunk to care." He slumps on the bed next to Louis on his stomach, making it shake and squeak at the seams. It's not the best hotel they've ever stayed in.  
  
"We're gonna feel so weird about this tomorrow," Louis says faintly, clutching his stomach as if he's going to throw up any moment.  He feels like the whole thing only lasted like three minutes. Maybe it did.   
  
"Yeah, probably," Niall agrees easily. "Might as well go for another round soon, before we pass out. Don't think it makes a difference anymore."  
  
"Yes, I suppose," Louis sighs, as if he's making Niall a huge favour. "But you're gonna have to move over here, I can't make my limbs move. My knee's throbbing."  
  
"Mine too. Or it could be my cock. Not sure anymore. Man, I wish you hurt your knee more often."

"You're a great lad too, Niall."


End file.
